Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Jewels Of The Cybermen Part 1
People are going missing with many claims that it is from an alien life form. Can the Doctor find out what is causing this before there is another death? Story “Where are we of to now?” Helen asked “a little town” the Doctor smiled “where?” Helen asked “well” the Doctor said looking at his sidekick paper “I have got a message” he smiled. “Yes but from whom?” Helen asked “so many questions, well a town is in danger and they need a Doctor” the Doctor smiled as he flicked a lever “locking onto the signal and then we should be there” he said as the TARDIS started doing the whooshing sound. He heard the TARDIS stop “well here we go” he smiled “no more Daleks” Helen said “no more Daleks” the Doctor smiled as he opened the door. The town was in darkness as the Doctor stepped out with Helen behind him. It was snowing and there already was snow on the ground. “Where would you like to go off to first?” The Doctor asked Helen “over there” Helen said as they saw some people in the town in a crowd. “Why are they all crowding around?” Helen asked as the Doctor started to walk towards the 50 odd people. The Doctor and Helen gone into the crowd with the rest of the people as a man was standing on the stage. “As you all know we are in danger, someone or as some people claim something is going around killing the towns people and this must stop” the man said looking angrily around everyone. He stopped at the Doctor and Helen “who are you?” He asked “we are new” the Doctor said “where from?” The man asked “what is your name first?” The Doctor asked “Ryanus” Ryanus told the Doctor. “Now you’re place of origin and you’re names” Ryanus ordered “I am the Doctor and this is Helen, I am from a Gallifrey and Helen is from Sto” the Doctor replied. “Gallifrey is destroyed” Ryanus said “it is frozen” the Doctor told him. “They must to be to blame for this as everyone from Gallifrey is dead” Ryanus said as guards started running towards the Doctor and Helen. “Why are they coming after us?” Helen asked as they just stood there “they are nervous and scared” the Doctor replied as they were both grabbed by guards. The Doctor looked around seeing little children looking horrified “I didn’t think this rope would come in handy” Ryanus smiled. “We don’t need to be hanged” the Doctor shouted “we are innocent” Helen shouted “but you are not” Ryanus said. The Doctor was brought onto the stage and so was Helen. The Doctor struggled as he got himself released from the guards grip. “I know you are all scared but I am the only one who can help you find out about this murder spree” the Doctor said “give him a chance” someone from the crowd shouted as the chant went out. Ryanus looked angry “okay” he shouted as the crowd gone silent “you have 48 hours” Ryanus said as the Doctor smiled as him and Helen were released. A couple of hours later the Doctor and Helen were inside someone’s house. “So your daughter was murdered?” The Doctor asked “yes by something that was silver” Rosa told him “I thought they were dead” the Doctor said “take me to where she was killed” he said “will it hurt you too much?” Helen asked Rosa “I just want to know who or what killed her” Rosa replied as they gone out of the house and to the point of where Rosa’s daughter was killed. “Here” Rosa said as the Doctor was in a dark alleyway “this point would be easy to be surrounded the Doctor said. They then heard a scream not far away as the Doctor ran “a bit dark” Helen said “it’s night” the Doctor replied. Helen rolled her eyes as they saw someone on the ground with blood running from their head. “He is dead” the Doctor said “the thing that killed this person is not far away” the Doctor said as he saw a Cyberman coming towards him. “Run” he shouted as the Cyberman began running towards them quickly. “It is running” Helen said “well it has upgraded” the Doctor replied as he got his sonic out and began scanning. “This Cyberman is being controlled by sonic waves by a jewel” he said looking surprised. “What does that mean?” Helen asked “it means this one is at least one of the last Cybermen” the Doctor looked sad “let’s make sure it is the last ever one” he said darkly. “Rosa” Helen yelled as Rosa tripped over and the Cyberman was coming towards her fast “we have got to leave her” the Doctor said as Helen looked sad “we can save her” Helen said “no we can’t” the Doctor said as they continued running away “DELETE” the Cyberman shouted. Helen watched as the Cyberman killed Rosa “no” Helen shouted “people die” the Doctor replied as more people came out of their homes to see what was going on “a metal man” some said. “A Cyberman” the Doctor told them “get back in your homes” the Doctor ordered “or it will kill you” Helen said. The scared faces of the people looking at the Cyberman gone back inside as the Doctor continued running. “A warehouse” the Doctor smiled “maybe more Cybermen will be there” Helen said “we will have to take that risk” the Doctor said as they entered the warehouse. “Upstairs” the Doctor shouted as they ran upstairs “DELETE” the Cyberman said “no deleting today” the Doctor said. Helen looked scared “do you know them?” Helen asked “yes, they are one of my most hated enemies” the Doctor said angrily. “So what do we do?” Helen asked “oh no” the Doctor said “more Cybermen” Helen said as the Cybermen started to surround Helen and the Doctor. “They have blocked us off both ways” the Doctor murmured “I am so sorry” the Doctor told Helen as the two Cybermen had cornered them saying “DELETE, DELETE, DELETE.” To Be Continued Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor